


Oh Christmas Tree (Fuck Me)

by CertifiedBratPrince



Category: Bandom, Green Day
Genre: BDSM, Billie is a brat, Bondage, Christmas decor, Cock Tease, Dom Mike, Edging, Forced Orgasm, Kisses, M/M, Multi, Smut, Sub Billie, Sub Tre, Unconventional Bondage, Vibrators, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedBratPrince/pseuds/CertifiedBratPrince
Summary: Billie just won't listen, So Mike takes things into his own hands with a little Nice/Naughty Christmas sex. Good thing he has 2 hands for his 2 boys.
Relationships: Billie Joe Armstrong/Mike Dirnt, Billie Joe Armstrong/Mike Dirnt/Tré Cool, Billie Joe Armstrong/Tré Cool, Mike Dirnt/Tré Cool
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Oh Christmas Tree (Fuck Me)

**Author's Note:**

> This was super cute and fun to write so I hope you enjoy <3

‘’Billie stop that.’’ Mike scolded, as he took another tray of Christmas cookies out of the oven, and set them on the counter to cool. Tre was all dressed up in a sweater and plush Santa hat decorating cookies, and Billie was  _ supposed _ to be making frosting but was instead sipping on some eggnog. 

‘’Why? Whatcha gonna do about it?’’ Billie smirked, taking another sip and hopping up to sit on the counter, his legs crossed lazily over each other.

Mike growled softly and glared at the black-haired singer, as Tre minded his own business. ‘’Why can’t you be good like Tre?’’ Mike asked, he didn’t really mean it, he loved both Tre and Billie with his entire heart, but sometimes he wished Billie’s sass would tone down 5 notches.

‘’Becauuuuse. Being naughty is fun.’’ Billie giggled, sliding off the counter and waltzing out of the kitchen and into the living room where their half decorated tree was. 

Mike grunted and followed Billie at a distance, Tre shuffling along behind him curious to see where everything was headed.

‘’It's awfully hot in here don’t you think?’’ Billie moaned pathetically, quickly taking off his shirt and casting it to the side, picking up a roll of Christmas lights and starting to untangle them. ‘’Whatcha think Daddy?’’ 

Mike growled and his hands tightened into fists. Fuck Billie made him so mad but so turned on at the same time. He quickly stalked over to Billie and snatched the lights from his hands, pointing to the floor. 

‘’Looks like someone can’t stay off the naughty list,’’ he growled and Billie batted his eyelashes at the bassist. ‘’Gonna punish me, daddy?’’

‘’Now. Billie.’’ he snapped and pointed again, looking over at Tre who squeaked and got down on his knees instantly. Billie sighed exasperatedly, getting down and huffing softly. ‘’Pants off.’’ and a few seconds later 2 pairs of pants were cast to the side. Mike walked over and plucked the Santa hat from Tre’s head, placing it on his own and smirking as he held the Christmas lights.

‘’Looks like one of you is on my nice list and one of you is on my naughty list.’’ he grinned, as he started binding Billie’s arms to his chest with the lights, before plugging them in. Soon the room was colourfully lit, Billie’s bound body acting as a sort of disco ball in the centre of the room. Mike quickly took another strand of lights and bound Tre the same way, but placed a kiss on the smallest man’s cheek making Tre give a happy purr.

‘’Now here’s how this is gonna work. I’m gonna give you 4 orgasms split between the 2 of you. The first person to cum only has to once, and the second person has to cum 3 times.’’ he grinned wickedly, producing 2 vibrators from a box they kept by the stairs.

Both Tre and Billie let out soft moans, as their dominant quickly slipped the vibrators inside of them, and turned them on. It was quickly apparent that Tre’s was set to a much higher setting, and Billie was let squirming at the teasing vibrations.

‘’H-Hey! That’s not... that’s not fa-faiR!’’ Billie squealed, squirming and writhing in his bonds as Tre simply moaned and rocked his hips back and forth.

‘’What's not fair Billie? You tell me all the time how it’s ‘too much it’s too much’ so I think you’re fine.’’ he said with a shrug, sitting down on the sofa to watch his boys beg.

Billie pouted and started gasping as he was slowly pushed towards the edge, although Tre looked like he was barely hanging on to the edge. ‘’You gonna cum for me baby boy? Gonna make a pretty mess for me?’’ Mike praised the drummer, and Tre’s cheeks flushed a gorgeous shade of pink. 

Mike quickly slipped off the sofa and moved to kneel beside Tre, gently wrapping his hand around the man’s length, starting to stroke him slowly. Billie was still begging, pleading Mike to turn the vibrations up, but Dirnt continued to ignore him knowing how much Billie got off on it. 

Tre whimpered and leaned into Mike’s nice warm chest, his hips canting up into the man’s touch as he looked at him adoringly. ‘’That’s right Tre, you’re doing so well. You gonna cum baby boy? Come on, cum for me.’’ Mike whispered soothingly, his free hand stroking through Tre’s soft hair.

Tre whimpered and within a few heartbeats bucked and spilt into Mike’s hand, his eyes fluttering shut, and his lips opened so sweetly in a moan of delight. Mike smiled and continued to stroke his boy through his orgasm, before propping him back up and wiping his hand off on his jeans.

‘’Good boy Tre, so good. Just breathe okay?’’ he whispered, starting to undo the lights around Tre’s chest, as Billie finally was brought to his first untouched orgasm, painting the rug with his cum. Mike still continued to ignore him however, his skilled fingers undoing every knot in the lights before Tre was free, and he helped the drummer to his unsteady feet.

‘’Mike... please... I need- Oh! Oh... oh, I need more.. please...’’ Billie gasped, already starting to get hard again as he writhed on the floor, tears starting to come to his eyes.

Mike just scoffed and helped Tre to the sofa, laying him down and tucking a blanket around him, smoothing a hand through his hair. ‘’Oh? What happened to ‘you don’t tell me what to do’ Billie hm?’’ he smirked, taking the control to Billie’s vibe and turning it up a bit, before slipping the other vibrator out of Tre and setting it to the side.

‘’Good boy Tre, watch Billie for me hm? You know he loves getting watched,’’ he whispered and quickly kissed Tre’s head before stalking back over to Billie, pressing his shoe against the black-haired man’s crotch.

Billie moaned and writhed, and Tre let out a little giggle from his spot all cosy on the sofa. ‘’Oh god, you’re already humping my shoe? You must be so desperate.’’ Mike snorted, letting Billie hump on his shoe as his eyes pleaded the man from his spot on the ground.

‘’Come on slut, you wanna cum on my shoe? Come on do it. Do it.’’ he taunted, and Billie let out a pathetic cry, cumming for the second time and whimpering.

Mike leaned down and grabbed Billie’s hair, shoving him toward his mess with a growl. ‘’Clean it up slut, it’s not polite to leave your mess for someone else to deal with.’’ he snickered, and Billie moaned whorishly in response.

His tongue quickly got to work lapping up his seed, making sure to clean every inch of Mike’s shoe until the taller shoved him on to his back and grabbed his dick. ‘’You got another one in you?’’

Billie let out a pained moan and nodded. ‘’Please Sir.... please it’s too much it’s- Ah! Oh shit please it’s too much...’’ he cried and Mike gave a disbelieving smirk. ‘’Yeah? It’s too much? You need to tap out? You know your safe word slut.’’ he spat and looked at Billie like he was daring him to tap out. Billie quickly shook his head and pathetically spread his legs more for Mike who snickered and started stroking him rhythmically.

‘’Gosh Billie when will you ever learn to listen to me.’’ he sighed dramatically, as Billie whined and gasped for breath. ‘’Wh-When you let... let me sp-sp-spike the egg-eggnog.’’ he managed out and forced the brattiest of smirks he possibly could. Mike just gave an unamused look and turned the vibrator up higher, and Billie instantly yelped. ‘’I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry please I’m sorry...’’ he sobbed in overstimulation.

‘’No, you aren’t.’’ Mike scolded but a smile still played on his lips. Billie forced a small smile back before getting caught off with his third orgasm that night, barely anything coming out as he panted and groaned.

Mike smiled and gently licked his fingers clean, before starting to untie Billie slowly and carefully. ‘’Maybe next time you’ll listen to me when I tell you not to do something.’’ he murmured, and Billie giggled.

‘’Oh really? I could go again.’’ he taunted, and Mike started to reach for his dick again before Billie shied away. ‘’Kidding! Kidding! I’m out when I can’t feel my dick anymore.’’ he laughed breathlessly and as soon as the lights had released him from their hold he collapsed onto Mike.

‘’I thought so. Come on, let’s go cuddle with Tre hm? We can finish cookies later.’’ he said and helped Billie to his feet, turning off and removing the vibrator as Tre scooted over to make room for his two lovers.

Mike quickly sat Billie down and moved between him and Tre, starting to mess with both of his boys’ hair fondly. ‘’So good for me both of you. So hot and pretty.’’ he murmured and Tre giggled.

‘’We’ll have to do this again when we take the lights back down off the tree.’’ he pipped up and Billie nodded in agreement.

‘’Yeah, you liked it?’’ 

‘’It was fucking HOT Mike how could we not?’’ Billie puffed and nuzzled his face into Mike’s side. 

‘’Well, I’m glad. Consider it a new Christmas tradition.’’ he smiled and gently kissed Billie and Tre’s foreheads.

‘’Deal.’’ they both said together and the entire house filled with laughter as the first few flakes of snow started to fall on the Green Day household. 


End file.
